This invention relates to an improved surfboard bag used to store a surfboard of the type used in surfing of waves generally in close proximity to a beach. Surfboards are generally manufactured in a variety of sizes, such that an individual surfer's surfboard will match the surfer's style, weight, and height. A typical surfboard will be slightly bowed lengthwise, 4 to 7 feet in overall length, approximately 2 feet in width, approximately 2 to 3 inches thick, and have at least one fin which may or may not be detachable. Surfboards are usually made of a foam core covered in fiberglass. Accordingly, surfboards are fragile and susceptible to being damaged from external forces when stored in a surfboard bag for travel purposes.
Those who use and participate in the sport of surfing e.g. surfers, often find it necessary or desirable to travel to a suitable beach to obtain the best or different surfing conditions. Whether the travel is a long distance or shorter across town, surfers may transport their boards and, therefore, want to protect the surfboards during travel. Whether said travel is in a car or other personal transportation means, or using commercial transportation such as on an airplane, travel necessitates the packaging of the surfboard in a container. Said containers are known as surfboard bags. However, as will be seen, nothing in the prior art protects a surfboard in the manner of the present invention. In addition, the prior surfboard bags do not provide an additional dual purpose as a comfortable pad for sleeping.